Bullseye!
Not to be confused with the Toy Story character Bullseye. "Bullseye!" is a Season 3 episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis When Dad heads out to attend a speaking engagement on antiques, he unwittingly finds himself participating in the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Pageant of Evil against Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Rodney. As a special host oversees the proceedings, Perry is tasked with monitoring the situation, but Dad gets hit with Rodney's "Evil-inizer," and is crowned the supreme leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Meanwhile, Candace is determined to bust the boys but doesn’t realize that they are actually helping with Mom's modern art installation. Across town, the boys are playing a giant game of darts. Plot Phineas and Ferb walk into the backyard, carrying a large dart, where they meet their mother, Linda, who is using a blowtorch. Phineas asks her, "Whatcha doin'?" She replies that she is working on a "junk sculpture" for the upcoming Modern Installation By Moms Charity auction. Linda also mentions that Phineas' step-father, Lawrence, had left to give a lecture, most likely about a historical event. Phineas seems disappointed because he was hoping that Lawrence would play a game of Giant Darts with Phineas and Ferb. Phineas and Ferb then leave to carry their dart to the front yard. Candace is in her room, on the computer. She hears Linda working outside, and thinks the sound is Phineas and Ferb building one of their inventions. She goes downstairs to bust them. Linda leaves to get more materials for her sculpture before Candace arrives. Candace believes that the boys have left in the middle of building, and stays in the backyard to bust them when they return. At the time, Phineas and Ferb were actually in the front yard, preparing to launch their dart. Phineas explains to Isabella that Baljeet and Buford were across town, supposedly preparing the appropriately-sized dartboard, although Buford was only supervising. Phineas and Ferb launch the dart. The dart flies over Lawrence, who is driving in his car, on his way to give his speech. He double-checks the address, which he had written on a piece of paper, that was 9019 Palindrome Road. He accidentally drops the address and when he picks it up, he places it upside down, so that it reads 6106 Palindrome Road, which actually leads to the Danville Arena. Meanwhile, Perry is entering his secret lair, learning that the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. are gathering to elect their first supreme leader. Agent P uses his jetpack to fly to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. To enter, he jumps through a window, then accidentally falls through a series of tubes, leading into a large bottle. Dr. Doofenshmirtz says that Agent P is now a "Perry the Platypus in a bottle", similar to a ship in a bottle. He picks up the bottle, with Perry trapped inside, and informs Perry that he is running to be the leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, and he takes Perry with him. Candace is still in the backyard, waiting for the boys to return. She hears the boys in the front yard and runs to get them, but they take off on another dart before she can see them. While Candace isn't looking, Linda returns, adds more pieces to her sculpture, then drives away to find more things to put on the sculpture. This same thing happens many times throughout the episode, with Candace never realizing that her mother is making the sculpture. Afterwards, Lawrence arrives at the Danville Arena, where the televised competition to be the supreme leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N is taking place. On the stage, dancers, including Dr. Doofenshmirtz, start singing the song Evil Tonight, which is apparently the theme song for the contest. Lawrence appears through a trapdoor in the stage and is mistaken to be one of the top three contestants. The other two contestants are Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Rodney, Doofenshmirtz's greatest evil rival. They compete in various competitions, such as the Mechanical Mother competition and the Swimsuit competition, all of which Lawrence loses due to his politeness and also that he doesn't fully understand what the contest is for. Backstage, Rodney attempts to use Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Make-Everything-Evil-Inator, which he renames the Make-Everything-Evil-Izer to make himself more evil and thus secure his win. Dr. Doofenshmirtz steals his idea and they both fight to be shot with the inator first. The fight accidentally makes the inator hit Lawrence, turning him evil and causing him to win the last round of the competition, where the contestants try to intimidate the others with their most evil glare. Lawrence wins by so many points that he is elected Supreme Leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Major Monogram advises Perry, through Perry's wrist communicator, to remind Lawrence of who he really is to turn him back to normal. Perry uses his jetpack to escape and turn the dart that Phineas and Ferb are riding on towards the Danville Arena. They land in the middle of the arena. Lawrence sees them and he does go back to normal. Lawrence tosses aside his Supreme Leader medal, thus resigning as leader. He, Phineas, and Ferb exit the arena, with Lawrence believing that he has just become the king of the pharmacists. Back at home, men in a truck are taking Linda's junk sculpture away. Candace tries to keep them from doing so, but she fails. Linda sees the sculpture, and Candace thinks that she has finally busted the boys. Linda puts the last piece on the sculpture, a coat hanger, then informs Candace that she had made it to sell in the Modern Installation By Moms Charity auction. The men take the sculpture to away to the auction while Candace watches in disappointment and shock. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Dr. Diminutive *Tom Bergeron as L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Pageant of Evil Host *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Joe Orrantia as Rodney Songs *Evil Tonight *The Ballad of Klimpaloon (Instrumental) Goofs *When the giant dart hits the center of the mark of the stage, the mark is seen but when Lawrence goes to Phineas and Ferb and shakes hands, the mark is gone. *On Linda's second errand out to pick up art supplies, she states that her sculpture needs feathers; however, feathers are not shown until several sculpture shots later (after the butcher meat has been added). *When Isabella says "Hi, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher", Linda's mouth is not visible. *During the beginning of the song, Dr. Bloodpudding can be seen on both the left and right side of the stage. *After the swimsuit competition, Lawrence has 8 points. But when the glare contest starts, Lawrence has 6 points, then he has 0. *Technically, Doofenshmirtz made a Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, not a Make-Everything-Evil-Izer, so Rodney would be right in that it isn't the same thing. *On the second Dart throw Baljeet says they are in the triple ring, and Buford says that they only in the one-point wedge, they are really on the double score ring of the 14-point wedge. *The Audience at the pageant constantly switched between members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and what looked like an audience filled with actual people. Also, many of the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. audience members looked the same or were sitting in multiple places at one time. *When Perry arrives to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated he gets rid of his jetpack as he jumps to the window, later on when he goes to get Phineas and Ferb he has his jetpack again. *When the audience was casting their votes for the final event, their devices only had one button, making it impossible to chose one of three contestants. *The number 6106 (originally 9019) is not a Palindrome. Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes